nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Hei
'Character First Name:' Hei 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' KarinKross 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' 2 / 4 / 182 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 2" 'Weight:' 150 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hei is quiet and reserved. She perferes to look at things from a distence before getting involved. Sometimes she seems distent and uncareing, but its truly that she just does not allow herself to always show her emotions. The few times she ever seems to let down her gaurd is around her brother, Hiroshi and around those who have won her trust. She engages in battle only when nessisary, perfering precise defeinitive strikes to end a fight quickly, no matter how 'dirty' the trick. She perfers sour foods and her favorit snack is a raw lemon. She also likes spiders, much to her brother's unease. 'Behaviour:' Quiet, reserved, more relaxed around others she trusts. 'Nindo: (optional)' 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju " was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.[3] Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the five Hokage of Konoha: the First, Second, and the Fifth." section was gatherd from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senju_Clan, 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Earth 'Weapon of choice:' Senbon Needles 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Throwing Wepons 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu, Kyujutsu, Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue tinged with green 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): '''21 (21) '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '''10 (30) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): '''1 (4) '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' Medical Bag x1 (5) '''Total: 60 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Water' Water Prision Technique - C rank Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field - C rank Water clone - C rank Water Release: Water Bowl - C rank 'Earth' Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall - B rank Earth Release: Earth Dome - C rank Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique 'Genjutsu' Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique 'Medical Jutsu' Healing Technique 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' '' '' Hei was born in Amegakure six years after her brother Hiroshi, her mother had died giveing birth to her and her father soon after vanishe never leaveing her with a memory of him. She was raised with her brother by a kind, young shopkeeper by the name of Kiro. He was clueless what to do with a young boy and a then newborn Hei but some how he managed. Years went by and and six years after her brother she entered into the Shinobi Acadamy. Her quick mind and above avrage chakra control quickly made her stand out in her class. She quickly grew an intrist in Medical Ninjutsu even in the acadamy. She practiaced her chakra control and simple healing techniques on scrapes she gathered threw the acadamy's different lessons and on her brother. She was placed with a team with a medical nin as their teacher and two years later she and her friends were ready for the chunin examn. She was left the only one of her team after then went into the surviavl situation. No matter the questions asked to her she would not say what had happened in the closed off area and afterwards she became more closed off twords other people. 'Roleplaying Library:' Hei and Mirokyu Unlock The Sewers 'Approved by:' Kagato